


Elephants

by sapphicjasper



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not much plot, Post S3, just them talking after the S3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicjasper/pseuds/sapphicjasper
Summary: They both looked back; being apart just wasn't an option.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Elephants

**Author's Note:**

> hey! im new to writing this fandom, this is mostly just me getting a hang of their characters :P hope u enjoy!

For the first time in months, Eve and Villanelle were alone together. 

Sprawled out on the firm mattress of the hotel bed, taking in the scent of the fabric softener on the sheets, Eve allowed her body to untense. One by one, her muscles went limp. As if it could expel the racing thoughts in her head, she let out a long exhale. Eve listened to the sound of the shower in the next room over, and could hear the faint humming of Villanelle. 

She had a voice that could go from terrifying to nothing short of a lullaby in a matter of seconds. Eve couldn’t recognize whatever song she was humming, but it soothed her regardless. When they’d checked into that hotel earlier that night, the thought of sleeping had been laughable to both of them; but as the darkness of 2AM set in, and the ambience of the hotel and Villanelle’s presence encased her, she could feel the edge of sleep begin to take its grip. 

But that soon came to an end as the water shut off, and so did Villanelle’s humming. She heard the sound of footsteps in the bathroom, cupboards opening and closing, and the bathroom door creaking open. 

After that was the sound of footsteps on the bedroom floor, but Eve didn’t turn her head to acknowledge her -- both out of embarrassment that Villanelle was likely naked (probably in a towel, but still naked all the same) and that wall of executive dysfunction that blocked her from moving so much as a finger. 

Then, the dresser drawer slid open -- but she wasn’t grabbing clothes, because she immediately heard the sound of a brush running through wet hair. 

“I wonder what sort of food we could get this time of night." Villanelle mused. "It’s almost two in the morning, so most places are closed… Aside from McDonald’s and the like, but this time of night, that’s only asking for heartburn." 

Eve didn’t respond. 

“I’m so _hungry,_ Eve. I haven’t eaten since ten this morning. Do you know how to cook? Or was Niko always in the kitchen when you were still married?” 

Still silence. 

“If you can, you should cook me some shepherd’s pie when we get to a more stable place. Do you know how to make it? I have the recipe, so it shouldn’t be difficult.” She scoffed. “Or I could do it, I guess.” 

More silence. 

Villanelle sighed. “A conversation takes two people, dipshit. Are you going to speak? Or at least look at me?” 

“You’re naked.” 

“I have a towel.” Villanelle said. “A small one, because this _is_ a hotel, but it covers all the important parts.” 

Eve clutched the fabric of the sheets. She didn’t want to face Villanelle, because she knew what would happen if she did. 

“For fuck’s sake, Eve. I told you not to look back, and you look back. Now I’m telling you to look, and you won’t look at me. Are you just dead-set on ignoring me? If I tell you to breathe, would you suffocate yourself?” 

With a sigh, Eve finally turned to face Villanelle. And as expected, her heart fluttered in her chest, her cheeks warming at the sight of the beautiful blonde standing beside the bed. Villanelle’s hair was wet, darkened from the shower water, but neatly combed and draped against her shoulders. And as promised, the towel sufficiently covered her body, but she could see a glimpse of her cleavage at the very top of the towel. Eve struggled to keep her gaze from falling downwards, instead peering into those dark brown eyes -- which were slightly red. Had she been crying, or had she gotten soap in her eyes? Eve didn’t have the nerve to ask. 

“There we go. I missed that pretty face.” With a sigh, Villanelle eased herself down onto the sheets. 

“Can you please get dressed? That towel looks like it’ll fall any second now.” Eve said. 

“I think you just want it to.” Villanelle whispered with a wink. Eve’s cheeks flushed, but before she could say anything in her defense, Villanelle had gotten up from the bed and headed over to the dresser. She let the towel fall to the ground, and Eve caught the quickest glimpse of her backside before she shut her eyes. 

She didn’t open them again until she heard the dresser drawer shut again. Villanelle had changed into a beige colored tank top and a pair of black sweatpants, and returned to the exact position she’d laid in before. She noticed the wet spot her hair had left on the pillow, and flipped it over. 

“There. I’ve made myself decent, just as you asked.” Villanelle said. She propped herself up on her elbow, gazing down at Eve’s face. Eve gazed back at her for a moment, and then turned her face to the ceiling. 

“There are so many elephants in this room.” Villanelle began. “Maybe we should start a circus.” 

Eve bit back a smile. “Yeah.” 

“But circuses are cruel. That’s no life for an elephant.” Villanelle continued. “Let’s set them free. I think it would be pretty funny to see them storm the streets of London.” 

“I can’t tell if you’re talking metaphorically anymore.” Eve said. 

“I was in the beginning, but then I kept thinking about actual elephants. They’re so weird looking, with their wrinkly flesh and big dick-noses.” Villanelle said. 

Eve snorted, but didn’t say anything in response. 

“We may have brought them here, but I’m ready to let them go.” Villanelle said. “It’s much easier than dealing with them. They’re loud, they’re smelly, and it might even be our fault they’re here, but we’re not elephant trainers. So what can we do? Just let them go, nature will figure itself out.” 

“Did you learn the phrase ‘elephant in the room’ recently? Because you sound like a child who just learned it and wants to use it as much as possible.” Eve said. 

“I did, and I thought it was funny. English has such stupid sayings.” Villanelle said, picking at a hangnail on her index finger. “Is it too complex for you?” 

“No.” Eve sighed. “I understand what you’re suggesting, and I think you’re right.” 

“Good.” Villanelle said. “Then bye-bye, stinky elephants.” 

“Bye-bye.” Eve said. 

Villanelle stretched and yawned, arching her back. Once again, the room was silent. “You should speak more.” she continued, cautiously reaching for a strand of Eve’s hair. She twirled it around her finger. “And also shower. You’re a bit greasy.” 

“Speak first, or shower first?” 

“Speak. I feel like I’m talking to an oily brick wall.” 

Eve rubbed her eyes. “What is there to say? Like you said, we’re letting everything go. Forgetting about everything that went down today. There’s nothing else to really talk about.” 

Villanelle dropped the lock of Eve’s hair, resting her head against the pillow. “I don’t know. What do you want to do tomorrow?” 

“I don’t…” she began, but caught herself before she could finish. The way Villanelle gazed down at her with that sincere expression in her eyes… She’d gone through so much because of her, _for_ her. Now that she was with her, the least she could do was _try_ not to drown in her own self-pity. 

“We’ll go to a cafe,” Eve began. “I’ll get waffles with chocolate chips and whipped cream, and probably feel like I’m dying from sugar overdose afterwards, but it’ll be worth the suffering because I _deserve_ some damn waffles. _Then_ we’ll think of the future. But only after we go to that cafe, and not a second before.” 

A smile spread across Villanelle's lips; one that was warm and genuine, and that Eve hadn't seen in quite some time. “That’s what I like to hear.” she said. “Now go shower.” 

“That’s it?” Eve raised an eyebrow. “I’d expected you’d want me to talk more.” 

“Yes. I feel more confident I’m not going to wake up to another knife in my gut tonight.” Villanelle teased. 

Hearing Villanelle say that so casually felt like _she’d_ been stabbed in the gut. “Alright.” Eve heaved herself up from the bed, groaning as she cracked her back. She’d been laying down for God knows how long, and her spine wasn’t taking it kindly. 

“Old lady.” Villanelle teased, and Eve shot her a glare. She removed her coat and hung it on the nearby rack, grabbed some clothes from the drawers (she didn’t have the nerve to get dressed in the main room like Villanelle did) and continued into the bathroom. 

Eve undressed and stepped into the shower. As the steaming water hit her body, she tilted her head back and allowed it to run through her hair. In that moment, all she could bring herself to care about was the warmth of the shower, the waffles she’d be eating tomorrow morning, and the relief in knowing that Villanelle wouldn’t leave her sight again.


End file.
